Medical prostheses frequently referred to as stents are well known and commercially available. These devices are used within body vessels of humans for a variety of medical applications. Examples include intravascular stents for treating stenoses, stents for maintaining openings in the urinary biliary, tracheobronchial, esophageal, and renal tracts, and vena cava filters. Stents may also be used by physicians for malignant tumors. Benign tumors are seldom stented with metal platforms.
Typically, a stent is delivered into position at a treatment site in a compressed state using a delivery device. After the stent is positioned at the treatment site, the delivery device is actuated to release the stent. Following release of the stent, self-expanding stents are allowed to self-expand within the body vessel. Alternatively, a balloon may be used to expand other types of stents. This expansion of the stent in the body vessel helps to retain the stent in place and prevent movement or migration of the stent. Stents are typically composed of stent filaments.
Stents may be categorized as permanent, removable or bioresorbable. Permanent stents are retained in place and incorporated into the vessel wall. Removable stents are removed from the body vessel when the stent is no longer needed. A bioresorbable stent may be composed of, or include, biodegradable material or bioresorbable material which is broken down by the body and absorbed or passed from the body when it is no longer needed.
Commonly used materials for known stent filaments include Elgiloy® and Phynox® metal spring alloys. Other metallic materials that may be used for stents filaments are 316 stainless steel, MP35N alloy and superelastic Nitinol nickel-titanium alloy. Another stent, available from Schneider (USA) Inc. of Minneapolis, Minn., has a radiopaque clad composite structure such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,840 to Mayer. Stents can also be made of a titanium alloy as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,201.
Bioabsorbable implantable endoprostheses such as stents, stent-grafts, grafts, filters, occlusive devices, and valves may be made of poly(alpha-hydroxy acid) such as poly-L-lactide (PLLA), poly-D-lactide (PDLA), polyglycolide (PGA), polydioxanone, polycaprolactone, polygluconate, polylactic acid-polyethylene oxide copolymers, modified cellulose, collagen, poly(hydroxybutyrate), polyanhydride, polyphosphoester, poly(aminoacides), or related coploymers materials, each of which have a characteristic degradation rate in the body. For example, PGA and polydioxanone are relatively fast-bioabsorbing materials (weeks to months) and PLA and polycaprolactone are a relatively slow-bioabsorbing material (months to years).
Stents may also be covered with various materials to encourage or inhibit tissue attachment to the stent. Covered stents are gaining, favor for biliary applications because they more effectively inhibit tissue attachment, intrusion, and constriction of the tract than bare stents. For example, polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) covered stents are desirable for removable stents because tissue attachment or in-growth is reduced in comparison to bare stent or a stent covered with textile (polyester) material. Laminated ePTFE may also be used to cover stents.
As stents are covered with material to aid in their removal, the possibility of stent migration from the treatment site increases. There remains a continuing need for covered stents which include characteristics to maintain the stent in position at the treatment site.
Stents are also particularly susceptible to migration when used in certain parts of the body such as the esophageal tract.
One solution to stent migration is to add anchors or barbs to the stent. However, the use of stent anchors to prevent stent migration is also problematic, as such anchors generally permit tissue in-growth into the stent, thereby preventing stent migration, but at the same time making removal and/or repositioning of the stent difficult or dangerous.
There remains a need in the art for an improved stent that is resistant to migration.